


The New Girl

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Welcome to the Hellmouth, Epistolary, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Who?  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Book  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: New

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that the new girl talked to me! And she's so pretty, just like Cordelia is, but she's so much nicer! At first I thought that it was a mistake – her talking to me – but she did it anyway. And she wants me to help her study. I can get books from the library for her and then we can study.

She said that someone told her I was really smart, but I'm not sure who. I mean, Xander or Jesse could have told her that, but why would she talk to either of them either? It couldn't have been Cordelia, who barely realizes that I do exist. I just don't think someone as pretty and clearly popular as Buffy would hang out with anyone who would know anything about someone like me.


End file.
